Various types of inserters have been developed for the positioning of mechanical and copper wire-containing intrauterine devices (IUDs) as well as of intrauterine systems having a drug containing cylinder (IUSs). In the following, IUD and IUS can be used interchangeably and when one is mentioned, it is to be understood that either of them can be used.
Most common inserters are constructed for introducing the device into the uterus in a contracted state. These inserters usually comprise an insertion tube having a relatively narrow diameter and a rounded, blunt end which will pass through the cervical canal easily and will not damage or injure the fundus upon contact therewith, and a plunger inside the insertion tube. Prior to insertion the device, whether an IUD or an IUS, is usually retracted into the insertion tube either by means of string(s) attached to the device and intended for the removal of the device from the uterus, or by pushing the device into the insertion tube by a plunger with inserters having a special window to adapt the device in the expanded shape (see for example GB 1 403 393). Then the insertion tube with the device therein is introduced through the cervical canal into the uterus. When the device is correctly positioned, it is released either by pushing the plunger towards the uterus or by holding the plunger steady and by retracting the insertion tube outwards. Once expulsed from the insertion tube within the uterine cavity, the device is supposed to resume its original expanded shape.
Simple rod-shaped inserters have been suggested for inserting relatively small or sufficiently flexible intrauterine devices in their original, expanded shape by using simple push-in technique. With these inserters the correct positioning and a secure attachment of an IUS or IUD on the inserter as well as a proper handling of the removal strings may be difficult. Therefore there is still need for an improved inserter.
European patent application EP1 691 740 relates to an inserter, with which the correct positioning and directional stiffness of the device in the inserter prior to and during insertion can be ensured, for instance, by shaping the forward end of the plunger such that the IUS assumes a specified constant configuration when drawn into the insertion tube. The IUS thus will not be twisted during insertion.
European patent EP 798 999 relates to an inserter, which allows the correct positioning of an IUS also in those cases in which the elongate member of a T-shaped device contains active material, which involves a diameter larger than that of an elongate member of a copper-wire IUD. The inserter comprises a plunger, a handle attached to the plunger, a string for the removal of the IUS, a cleft on the end of the handle to lock the string(s) in such a way that the IUS remains immobile in relation to the plunger, and an insertion tube around the plunger. The IUS is drawn into the insertion tube by pushing the tube over the device or by pulling on the removal threads where after the threads are manually locked in the cleft. The relative movement of the plunger and the protective tube is restricted by a stop member or stop members to ascertain that the correct configuration of the IUS is achieved. The stop members ensure that the front edge of the insertion tube is stopped in a configuration in which the hemispherical tips of the T-wings remain partly uncovered by the insertion tube but the wings nevertheless remain pressed against each other. These stop members are however fixed on the handle.
The inserters described in these documents overcome many of the problems encountered with the conventional inserters, but the string(s) still need to be handled and manually locked. Further, the inserters are designed primarily for the insertion of the conventional devices which are to be inserted in a compressed configuration. Therefore there is still need for an improved inserter, which can be used to insert in original expanded configuration intrauterine devices and systems having frames of various shapes.